Modern consumer devices and software systems use authentication and identification services to validate the identify of users. Often, this is implemented using an account and password system where the user must provide their identity by logging into a system and providing a valid password. In other systems, user may enter a Personal Identification Number (PIN) coupled to an account to authenticate.
Such systems require centralized control and often have access protocol issues that allow the theft of account and password information. In addition, these systems require prior or on-the-spot registration of the account and password information that reduces flexibility. Centralized storage of account and password information can be hacked and identities can be compromised.
Moreover, existing methods and techniques for creating accounts are manual and depend heavily on human interaction of entering unique user information into the software application interface. For example, manual input of account registration information is cumbersome, time consuming, prone to errors, often requires service and support phone calls, which causes consumers to avoid the process all together.
Additionally, as advertisement, loyalty, and reward systems proliferate to mobile applications and solutions, problems with user identity and system abuse will grow. Consumers can easily set up multiple accounts by using free email accounts and different phone numbers. Verification of the actual user becomes difficult when the system also desires to be consumer friendly and non-intrusive.